Mission Séduction, attention à toi ptit vampire !
by Redkunst
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry, accompagné de Severus, quitte l'Angleterre pour tomber dans la petite ville de Forks pour refaire leur vie, loin des sorciers. Non content d'avoir quitter le monde magique,ils se retrouvent avec un clan de vampires sur le dos.
1. Prologue

**T**itre : Vampire versus Loup-Garou

**G**enre : Romance / Mystère

**D**isclaimer : personnages pas a moi

**R**ésumé : Après la guerre, Harry, accompagné de Severus, quitte l'Angleterre sous d'autre nom pour tomber dans la petite ville de Forks dans l'état de Washington pour refaire leur vie, loin des sorciers. Non content d'avoir quitter le monde magique, les voilà qui tombe sur un clan de vampire. Pourquoi sont-il hostile envers Harry ? Pourquoi l'un d'eux ne partage t-il pas l'avis de son clan ?

**N**ote : c'est une fanfiction regroupant Twilight et Harry Potter

**N**ote 2 : Merci à Jindri pour avoir corriger le Prologue :D (je suis sûre que même dans ma phrase il y a des fautes XD)

**Prologue : Première journée et compagnon trouvé**

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval avançait le sac à l'épaule vers l'entrée du lycée. La moitié droite de son visage était cachée par un étau en cuir, l'œil vert émeraude traversé d'une petite cicatrice et une marque de griffures sur la partie de joue visible. Il ne se souciait gère du fait que tout le monde l'observait et murmurait à son passage. Se dirigeant vers la secrétaire assise derrière  
son bureau il dit :

-Bonjour, je suis Raphaël Prince le nouveau.

-Ah oui je vous attendais. Tenez, c'est une fiche de présence a faire signer par tes professeurs, ton emploi du temps et le plan du lycée, répondit-elle sans s'embarrasser d'une quelconque forme de politesse, lui tendant ses papiers.

Il la remercia et partit vers son premier cours en pensant et pestant contre les gens qui ne connaissent pas la politesse. Arrivé, il alla s'asseoir au fond et attendit que la cloche sonne le début du cours tout en observant ses nouveaux camarades. Quand la dite cloche sonna, le professeur réclama que le nouvel élève vienne se présenter devant tout le monde. Souriant, Raphaël se mit devant la classe et dit d'une voix amusée :

-Je m'appelle Raphaël Prince, j'ai 16 ans je viens d'Angleterre et je vis  
avec mon père adoptif.

-Bien ! Quelqu'un a-t-il des questions ? demanda le professeur

Plusieurs mains se levèrent et Raphaël sourit encore plus en sachant d'avance les questions.

-Jessica ?

-Pourquoi tu caches la moitié de ton visage ? Et comment tu t'es fait ces cicatrices ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est a cause d'un ours pendant une randonnée. Il m'a attaqué et m'a défiguré la moitié du visage, m'arrachant même l'œil, et m'a juste griffé de l'autre coté, leur mentit-il sans aucun regret en repensant à la vraie raison, toute autre, avec un loup-garou lui mangeant le visage après avoir vaincu Voldy-face-de-serpent.

Il regarda la classe de son œil valide en rigolant intérieurement de leur tête de merlan frit et s'arrêtant sur un garçon pâle aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux châtains, tendit discrètement le nez pour le sentir. Il pensa : « Vampire, on n'est pas dans la merde  
Harry, comme toujours il faut que tu sois là où il ne faut pas. ». Il repartit à sa place et le cours se passa normalement. Au déjeuner, il s'assit tranquillement à une table, tout seul, et regarda, amusé, les autres qui chuchotaient des choses sur lui en le regardant, personne n'osant aller vers lui à cause de sa moitié de visage caché. La journée se passa sans encombre, bien qu'il évitait les vampires qu'il croisait. A la fin du dernier cours, il se dépêcha de sortir, et en voyant une belle Mercedes avec adossé contre son ancien professeur de potion alias père adoptif depuis sa 6ème année, courut vers lui et se jeta à son cou en rigolant et en frottant sa joue contre celle du maître des potions, s'attirant le regard étonné des autres élèves. Se détachant du plus vieux, il monta dans la voiture comme si de rien n'était, faisant doucement sourire l'autre qui monta lui aussi dans la voiture où ils partirent pour rentrer chez eux. Pendant le trajet Severus, renommé Sébastien, demanda au plus jeune si les moldus lui avaient fait quelque chose. La réponse arriva avec un air larmoyant :

-Sev', si tu savais ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir !

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? répliqua directement le dit Sev'.

-Bah rien ! fut la réponse qu'il obtint avec un air angélique.

-…

Et Raphaël alias Harry éclata de rire en voyant la tête désabusée du plus âgé, mais s'arrêta en repensant à une chose qui lui fit prendre une pose mélodramatique : un bras sur le front, l'autre sur le cœur et une jambe posée sur la boite à gants en disant avec un fausse larme coulant le long de sa joue :

-Mais si tu savais ce que j'ai vu ! Merlin que vous ai-je fait pour ne pas pouvoir avoir une vie tranquille ! Vraiment, si tu savais Sev'…

-Oui bah dis Ry' ! s'impatienta le dit Sev' en devenant de plus en plus inquiet par le cinéma de son passager et regardant tristement sa boîte à gants qui allait être salie par la chaussure pleine de terre.

-DES VAMPIRES ! L'horreur dans toute sa splendeur ! s'écria le dit Ry' d'un air désemparé.

-Il y a des vampires ? Je croyais que normalement ils sont beaux, remarqua  
Severus.

-Beau peut-être ! Mais merci l'odeur ! En plus ils sont aussi en Terminale ! J'ai passé ma journée à éviter cinq vampires, qui faisait comme si de rien n'était ! Et dire que je pensais pour une fois avoir une année tranquille, peinard, sans problèmes ! s'exaspéra Harry en commençant à s'énerver tout seul.

-C'est vrai que là tu es mal barré, l'enfonça le conducteur avec un  
sourire.

- Mais le plus bizarre, c'est qu'un des vampires sentait bon, et me donnait envie de le protéger, de…, dit l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

-De le prendre dans tes bras, de l'embrasser, etc. Tu veux dire que tu as trouvé ton …, le coupa Severus.

- Compagnon, oui Sev'. Et bien sûr il faut toujours que je ne fasse pas comme les autres et que ce soit un vampire, soupira le petit.

-Bonne chance pour le conquérir, dit le dit Sev' avec un large sourire sadique lui montrant qu'il ne lui souhaitait pas vraiment bonne chance.

Harry soupira en se disant qu'il allait lui falloir une bonne réserve de potion contre le mal de crâne, car cette année allait vraiment être difficile avec un vampire à séduire !

**F**in du Prologue

Voila c'est fini ! Le Chapitre 1 ne devrais pas tarder il faut juste que ma merveilleuse Jindri me le corrige !

Je la remercie encore pour avoir corriger le Prologue, qui, comme me la fait remarquer plusieurs d'entres vous, était pleins de fautes !

Lâcher vos Reviews


	2. Chapitre 1: Jacob Black

_Bonjour voila le chapitre 1 en ligne ! C'est la première fois que je poste 2 chapitres aussi rapidement ! _

_J'ai fais un dessin de Raphaël/Harry que j'ai mis sur mon blog :_

_http : / .com/290394736 Raphae- Gabrie –Prince–alia-Harry –James–__ bon c'est pas une grande œuvre d'art mais il est ressemblant à l'idée que je me suis faite de Harry/Raphaël ^^_

_Merci a Zaika, Coeurtocix, Yaoifan23, Lily Hallowen, o Nani-san o, Yuya777, Fredjs, MIMI, Ellana, Mackensy, Smile-of-cat, Zoe Potter Rogue, Lunicorne, Smile-of-cat (tiens, le 2__ème__), Choupi Junior (surprise surprise pourquoi je le dirais :D) pour leurs commentaires._

_Et merci à Jindri d'avoir corrigé le Prologue (qui était pleins de fautes ^^') et le Chapitre 1 (qui l'était aussi :D). _

_Note : Dans Vampire versus Loup-Garou, Bella est parti chez sa mère et Dumbledor n'est pas mort :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

**C**hapitre 1 : Jacob Black

La soirée se passa tranquillement, enfin pour Severus qui était assis sur son fauteuil à la couleur verte des Serpentard. Il lisait calmement un livre moldu qu'il avait acheté pendant la journée alors que Harry, après avoir fait ses devoirs, le supplia pendant trois heures pour qu'il l'aide à faire sa réserve de potions contre le mal de crâne. Il se mit à genoux, le flatta, se roula par terre, le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu, les yeux tout mouillés avec la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Néanmoins, l'adulte l'ignora royalement et Harry partit donc s'enfermer dans son labo, Severus ayant insisté pendant le déménagement sur le fait d'avoir un labo chacun. Il en était à la dixième potion de raté quand il commença à s'énerver en pestant contre le vieux-machin-qui-se-dit-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde-et-qui-aide-pas-son-prochain (dixit Harry) en se promettant de se venger. Vers minuit Harry, sorti du labo, se dirigeait la mort dans l'âme vers sa chambre avec la seule potion qu'il avait réussi à faire. Le lendemain matin, ce fût au tour du dit vieux-machin-qui-se-dit-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde-et-qui-aide-pas-son-prochain de se faire royalement ignorer alors qu'il attendait dans sa Mercedes pour conduire Harry au lycée alors que le concerné était parti avec son Audi, passant devant Severus comme s'il n'était pas là et lui offrant ainsi une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Une fois parti, Harry se dirigea vers le lycée et se gara près d'une Volvo. Qui, pour la plus grande peine de Harry, était à côté d'un groupe de vampires. Il sortit comme si de rien n'était, essayant de ne pas respirer –en échouant lamentablement- quand il sentit une odeur familière, celle d'un loup. Se retournant, il vit un jeune homme brun aux cheveux courts, les yeux noisette, la peau mate et une belle musculature. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt et d'un jeans troué avec des baskets qui semblaient avoir fait leur temps. Il se dirigeait d'une démarche virile (NA : ça existe en faite ?)  
vers lui. Arrivé juste devant Harry, le jeune homme le regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara :

-Tu ne devrais pas être là.

Interloqué, il ne répondit pas attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas :

-Il y a des espèces qui ne veulent pas de toi ici.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard noir au vampire avant de regarder à nouveau Harry dans les yeux. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ces derniers.

-Et puis-je savoir ton nom d'abord ? Car au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu me parles depuis tout à l'heure sans t'être présenté ! répondit-il.

-Ah oui désolé ! Je suis Black, Jacob Black, répondit Jacob d'un air un peu embarrassé sur le coup.

-Et pour venir ici, je présume que tu connais mon nom ?

-Oui, Raphaël Prince !

En entendant la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours, Raphaël remarqua qu'ils étaient les seuls sur le parking et dit :

-Bon ! Jack …

-Jacob ! le coupa le dit Jack.

-C'est pareil Jack ! Bon je vais en cours, à plus ! Tu viens après les cours s'il te plaît ?

-Ouais O.K !

Raphaël partit en courant vers son cours, qui, heureusement pour lui, n'avait pas encore commencé. Il chercha les places libres, qui se résumèrent au nombre de une, et vit que c'était un vampire qu'il aurait comme voisin. Croisant son regard, il discerna son trouble. « Pas vraiment étonnant quand on pense qu'il doit être attiré par moi alors que l'on n'est pas de la même espèce qui, je le rappelle, ne sont pas vraiment, copines copines » se dit le brun en s'asseyant à côté de son compagnon. Le regardant tendrement, Raphaël eut un doux sourire et dit d'une voix toute aussi douce que tendre :

-Salut je suis Raphaël Prince et toi ?

Il ne faisait qu'augmenter le trouble du vampire aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux châtains. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre. Puis il la ferma, pour ensuite la rouvrir et dire :

-Enchanté, moi c'est Edward Cullen.

**F**in du Chapitre

Je sais le chapitre est court mais je voulais faire la sadique et coupé ici :p

La suite sera là que quand tous ceux qui mon mis en alerte m'auront mis des _**reviews**_ ! _**ET OUI JE VOUS EST REMARQUE BANDES DE TRICHEURS XD**_! On me met en alerte mais on ne met pas de _**reviews**_ ! Et les bonnes manières alors ! (Bandes de mal polie ! pff les jeunes de nos jours XD)

Dites moi se que vous en pensé !

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 2: Edou, Alice et meute

_Voili voila le Chapitre 2 en ligne !_

_J'ai vue que le lien pour le dessin ne soit pas passer on dirait ! ^^' du coup je vais juste dire où le trouver parce que sinon c'est pas gagné U.U ! _

_Donc le dessin est sur myfanfic0310 . skyrock . com !_

_Merci à __Lily Halloween__, Lydiequea ,Laptiotes80, __Coeurtoxic__, __Misslovely67__, Smile-of-cat, __Reya23__, __Asteroide49, Nounou, __Estelle Uzumaki__, __Tania-sama__, __Saya realita__, Audrey, Lise261, __La Ptite Coquine__, __Iritigri__, __Romantik-love__, __Caladhiel Idril, Mo__i (__**JE SUIS PAS VIEILLE D'ABORD ! j'ai 13 ans ! na**__ !) et Philae89__ pour leurs reviews qui mon encourager à continuer !_

_Merci (encore XD) à Jindri pour corriger !_

_**N**__ote__ : Dans se chapitre (et peut être les suivants aussi) je vais un peux jongler entre les états d'esprit des personnages. _

**C**hapitre 2 : Edou, Alice et meute …

_Le regardant tendrement, Raphaël eut un doux sourire et dit d'une voix toute aussi douce que tendre :_

_-Salut je suis Raphaël Prince et toi ?_

_Il ne faisait qu'augmenter le trouble du vampire aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux châtains. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre. Puis il la ferma, pour ensuite la rouvrir et dire :_

_-Enchanté, moi c'est Edward Cullen._

-Heureux de te connaître Edou !

-Edou ?

-Ouais ! Je te baptise officiellement Edou ! , répondit joyeusement Raphaël

-Et en quel honneur ?

-Trop long à dire Edward! Et puis j'aime bien faire don de surnom à tous les gens que je connais !

-Euh, ok mais il est un peu …

-T'inquiète pas, il y en a qui on eu pire si tu veux mon avis ! J'ai un ami c'est Dada !

-Ah…

Alors que Harry s'épanouissait comme une fleur dans cette conversation _(NA : imaginez-le avec un grand sourire et plein de petites fleurs qui l'entourent XD)_, Edward lui, avait plutôt l'impression d'être un poisson hors de l'eau. Il pensait qu'ils devraient se détester, s'ignorer ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais non, Raphaël arrivait la bouche en cœur et l'appelait Edou ! Le dit Edou ne comprenait plus rien. Raphaël, quant à lui, nageait dans le bonheur : il parlait avec son compagnon.

Alors que le prof arrivait enfin et que le cours commençait, Harry affichait un sourire doux et joyeux en pensant à son compagnon, qui, lui, le regardait du coin de l'œil sans comprendre l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour l'autre alors qu'il ne devait pas. Premièrement, parce qu'il était déjà pris et deuxièmement, il était une espèce repoussante –normalement- pour les vampires.

Raphaël, loin des problèmes de logique de son Edou, pensait que si il n'y avait pas eu de guerre il n'aurait pas trouvé son compagnon. La guerre … un événement qui change les gens se dit-il en ayant une pensée vers le maître des potions. Elle l'avait bien changé, il était plus … social. Et lui s'était un peu plus ouvert, offrant de vrais sourires, jouant, riant, comme un adolescent normal. Pas comme quelqu'un qui était poursuivi, devant se méfier de tout le monde, même de ses amis… Mais tout cela était fini et il était enfin heureux !

Il sursauta en entendant la sonnerie et rangea ses affaires tranquillement. Regardant son emploi du temps, il vit qu'il avait cours d'Arts Plastiques. Il sortit de la salle en sifflotant joyeusement, faisant retourner plusieurs têtes à son passage. Arrivé dans la classe il s'installa sur une chaise devant un chevalet et attendit que tout le monde s'installe à son tour en regardant la salle. Elle était grande avec les peintures des élèves les plus doués accrochés aux murs. Au centre se trouvait une petite estrade avec une chaise et autour de l'estrade plein de chevalets avec des chaises disposées de façon à être face à elle. Sortant de sa contemplation, Harry fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur de vampire et vit avec horreur que la vampire en question ressemblait à Drago. Son Dada version féminin. Tout de la femme narcissique et hautaine. Mais qui, il en était sûr, dans les coulisses avait un grand cœur. Il grimaça néanmoins en voyant la lueur sadique et menaçante lorsqu'elle fit exprès de s'asseoir à côté de lui, sachant qu'il devrait supporter son odeur 'vampirique'. Sentant que l'heure allait être longue avec la sadique à côté de lui, il écouta la prof qui leur expliqua le programme de l'année tout en faisant des rappels sur les programmes des années précédentes. Harry sentait la blonde se rapprocher pour lui mettre encore plus son odeur sous le nez et essayait de retenir sa respiration le plus possible, faisant de l'apnée hors de l'eau en prenant de grandes goulées d'air le plus discrètement possible toutes les trente secondes. Mais un Potter étant tout sauf discret, au bout de cinq minutes il se fit repérer par le professeur Miroton –s'il avait bien compris- qui lui demanda s'il allait bien. Harry répondit qu'il faisait un peu d'asthme. Ainsi, le professeur lui donna la liberté avant l'heure et il laissa un vampire un peu déçu que son souffre douleur parte si vite. Voyant qu'il n'avait plus cours pour la matinée, il alla s'asseoir dehors sur un banc, en sortant son livre de potion –où il avait mis un glamour pour faire croire à un livre de chimie- pour voir si il n'y avait pas plus simple comme potion pour les maux de têtes.

Comme pour lui rappeler pourquoi il était sorti de la salle de cours plus tôt, il sentit l'odeur d'un autre vampire qui s'approchait et jura intérieurement en pensant que jamais on ne le laisserait tranquille. Fermant le manuel et levant la tête, il remarqua que le vampire n'était autre qu'un nain de jardin qui sautillait vers lui en faisant un sourire un peu trop joyeux, ce qui lui rappela Dumbledore quand il vous regardait l'air de dire : 'J'ai une super idée qui est super foireuse mais je sais que je vais m'amuser !'. Secouant un peu la tête pour chasser la 'peur' de ces sourires-là, il regarda le gnome devant lui en lui lançant le regard-qui-tue-de-la-mort made in Snape, qui, il faut l'avouer, n'est pas très convaincant avec un seul œil. En réponse à ce regard, les yeux du dit gnome pétillèrent encore plus, lui rappelant encore plus le vieux citronné quand son plan était plus que foireux et que tout le monde allait en pâtir sauf lui qui s'amuserait comme un gosse. Remarquant que le truc sautillant allait parler, il pria Merlin de lui donner la force de survivre au monstre devant lui, qui dit trop joyeusement au goût de Harry :

-Salut ! Je suis Alice Cullen !

-…

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu es là ?

-…

-Tu ne dois pas être au courant des règles c'est ça ? insista-t-elle.

-…

Harry, lui, était paumé ! Quel genre de règle débile y avait-il ici ?

Alice, elle, voyant que son interlocuteur ne répondait toujours pas, se mit en tête de l'agacer jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Élargissant son sourire, elle se mit à parler toute seule de tout et n'importe quoi. Allant de la pluie et du beau temps, au string à dentelle qu'elle trouvait affreusement gênant quand ça rentrait entre les fesses, jusqu'à tout lui dire sur toutes les marques du monde. Raphaël, ayant compris son petit jeu depuis le début, ne l'écoutait pas, se contentant de faire ses devoirs de biologie puis de dessiner quelques souvenirs pour se détendre. Comme le visage de Sirius au seul noël qu'il avait passé avec lui, ou Remus quand il est adossé à un arbre un livre à la main et la tête de Teddy sur les genoux. De Tonks quand elle souriait en mourant dans les bras de Remus qui pleurait, de Hermione et Ronald, qui étaient morts eux aussi. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas que la sangsue avait arrêté de jacasser et regardait les dessins, d'une telle précision qu'on pouvait presque croire à une photo en noir et blanc. Il était en train de dessiner son filleul Teddy lorsqu'il vit qu'Alice regardait les dessins qu'il venait de faire. Ne voulant pas qu'elle en voie plus, il reprit les feuilles des mains de la jeune femme, les rangea et partit en courant vers la cafétéria qui venait d'ouvrir pour le midi, le visage fermé. Tout cela sous le regard étonné d'Alice qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'autre. Haussant les épaules, elle partit rejoindre sa famille, déjà à leur table habituelle.

L'après-midi se passa vite pour Harry et il retrouva rapidement Jacky sur le parking. Celui-ci lui ordonna de le suivre en voiture, lui étant venu en moto. Quand Harry sortit de sa voiture, il vit un chalet d'où sortaient des rires et interrogea son guide du regard. Il haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de le suivre. Arrivés à l'entrée, les discussions s'arrêtèrent et Jacob fit les présentations. Harry put alors connaître Sam, l'alpha de la meute et Embry, Quil, Paul, Leah, Seth et Jared, les autres membres de la meute dont fait partie Jack. Ils discutèrent un moment pour enfin, tomber dans le vif du sujet. À savoir : pourquoi restait-il dans le lycée des buveurs de sang ? Ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot, il leur dit la vérité :

-Bon, pour commencer je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis né le 31 juillet 1980. Mes parents étaient des sorciers poursuivis par un mage noir nommé Voldemort. Ils ont été tués par lui le 31 octobre 1981. Je n'avais que 15 mois. Quand il a lancé le sortilège de la mort sur moi, il a rebondi sur mon front et s'est retourné contre lui, me laissant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. J'ai été élevé chez ma tante, son mari et leur fils en croyant que la magie n'existait pas. Je peux vous dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu une enfance joyeuse, en étant traité comme un esclave et en dormant dans un placard sous les escaliers ! Bref, à 11 ans, un demi-géant débarque chez mes tuteurs, me dit que je suis un sorcier et que je suis inscrit dans la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de la Grande Bretagne. Lors de ma Première année, je combats un troll des montagnes et sauve la pierre philosophale de Voldy qui avait emprunté le corps de notre prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Deuxième année, je trouve la chambre des secrets, combats un basilic et tue le souvenir du vilain mage noir. Troisième année, on peut dire que c'était la plus calme. Mon parrain s'échappe de la célèbre prison d'Azkaban où il avait été emprisonné sans procès pour traîtrise contre mes parents. On l'accusait d'avoir donné leur adresse au mage noir alors que ce n'était pas lui. Je l'aide à faire connaître la vérité auprès du directeur de l'école et de son dernier meilleur ami et à le faire s'enfuir. Quatrième année, je me retrouve embarqué dans un tournoi de sorciers où je combats un dragon, reste une heure sous l'eau avec des créatures pas très sympathiques et doit trouver une coupe dans un labyrinthe. Je me retrouve dans un cimetière avec un ami tué juste devant moi et vois le Seigneur des Ténèbres renaître grâce à mon sang. En cinquième année, une espèce de crapaud rose nous fait « cours » de défense contre les forces du mal, est nommé grande inquisitrice à Poudlard, nous interdisant pratiquement d'apprendre à nous défendre. Avec des amis, on crée un groupe clandestin pour apprendre à nous défendre, qu'on avait nommé 'L'armée de Dumbledore ' ou l'AD pour faire simple. Après une vision que m'avait envoyée Voldemort dans laquelle il retenait mon parrain prisonnier, en bonne tête brûlée je suis allé là où il était supposé se trouver, à savoir au département des mystères, avec des amis qui voulaient m'accompagner. La vision étant un piége pour avoir une prophétie qui me concernait moi et Voldy, nous nous sommes retrouvés entourés de ses partisans, les mangemorts, et avons dû nous battre jusqu'à l'arrivée des résistants dont faisait partie mon parrain Sirius. Il est mort en me sauvant. Et ma sixième année, avec Dumbledore, nous avons cherché des horcruxes, c'est-à-dire ses fragments d'âme, quelque chose de très noir, qu'il avait dispersé un peu partout pour être sûr de ne pas mourir. Avant la bataille finale, on avait réussi à tous les détruire et le 31 juillet, il est mort pendant cette même bataille. Un de ses fidèles, un loup-garou sanguinaire, s'est lancé sur moi quand il a vu son maître à terre et à commencé à me bouffer le visage. Les autres l'ont tué avant qu'il ne me tue, et finalement je suis moi aussi devenu un loup-garou. Et je suis venu ici pour me faire oublier, car je suis quand même un héros ! Tout le monde veut ma richesse, ma célébrité et ma vie est étalée dans les journaux. Or, je déteste être au centre des attentions. Voilà, vous savez tout sur moi ! Si vous avez une question n'hésitez pas !

Ils restèrent tous un moment à le regarder comme s'il lui avait poussé des oreilles d'âne. Harry n'étant pas sûr, il vérifia subtilement en mettant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, soupirant de soulagement quand il la sentit tout à fait normale, puis se trouva un peu bête d'avoir fait ça, comme si ça poussait ainsi !

Puis Jack, se reprenant en premier, posa la question tant attendue :

- Que dit la prophétie dont tu as parlé ?

- Un truc du genre : celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres naîtra quand mourra le septième mois, qu'il naîtra de gens qui l'ont par trois fois défié, qu'il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore, qu'il l'aura marqué comme son égal et qu'il naîtra quand mourra le septième mois. J'ai jamais su pourquoi dans la prophétie ils disent ça deux fois. C'est bizarre mais bon, c'est une personne bizarre qui l'a faite donc je suppose que c'est normal ! répondit Raphaël avec un sourire au souvenir de sa prof de divination.

-Pourquoi tu dis qu'elle est bizarre ? reprit Seth

- C'était ma prof de divination, elle avait un look bizarre et non seulement ce n'était pas une vraie voyante mais en plus tous les ans elle me prédisait le Sinistros. Une mort lente et douloureuse ! précisa Harry en grimaçant un sourire

Les autres hochèrent la tête pour approuver son point de vue quant à la prof. Puis ce fût au tour de Paul de poser une question.

- Si tu es un loup-garou, ça veut dire que tu es comme nous ?

-Développe, s'il te plaît ?

-Bah, ça veut dire que tu peux te transformer en loup, comme nous ! Non ?

-Comme vous avez dû le sentir, je n'ai pas vraiment la même odeur que vous. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous n'êtes pas de vrais loups-garous mais des Quileutes, ce qui fait que vous vous transformez en loups quand vous le souhaitez ! Moi je suis un vrai loup-garou, toutes les nuits de pleine lune, je me transforme en loup. Je ne suis plus moi-même, mes instincts de loup prennent le dessus sur ma partie humaine. Je pourrais tuer tous les êtres humains que je sens sans que je puisse me contrôler. Je suis un monstre une fois par mois, alors que vous vous pouvez contrôler votre forme de loup. Donc je réponds à ta question Paul, non je ne suis pas comme vous. Je suis semblable, mais pas comme.

Cette réponse ayant jeté un froid, Emily choisit ce moment pour lui demander s'il mangeait avec eux. Il refusa poliment en lui disant que son père devait s'inquiéter, n'ayant pas été prévenu. Se rappelant justement du dit père, Harry dit sommairement au revoir et partit en vitesse, se disant que la tempête du nom de Sébastien Prince allait lui tomber dessus.

Ce qui ne manqua pas ! Après lui avoir crié dessus pendant 1 heure, Sébastien alias Severus abandonna, partant vers la cuisine en pestant contre les « fichus Griffondor, même pas capables d'utiliser le truc moldu pour prévenir de son absence et qui revient comme si de rien n'était avec un sourire d'ange où il ne manquait plus que l'auréole sur la tête », faisant sourire le concerné qui le rejoignit et fit apparaître la dite auréole en prêchant les « bonnes paroles » pour un Serpentard en détresse. Cela fit pester encore plus l'ex mangemort et fit rire le survivant.

**F**in du Chapitre

AAAAaaah enfin fini le chapitre ! Vous n'avez pas intérer à dire qu'il est petit celui là car il fait 4 pages sur Microsoft Word ! Je voyais plus la fin c'est effrayant !

Dîtes moi se que vous avez penser du chapitre en lâchant plein de review !


	4. Chapter 3 : Le retour de l'enfant prodig

_Coucou ! Merci pour tous ceux qui ont lâchaient des reviews et ceux qui ont ENFIN lâchaient une reviews. Je ne citerais personnes dans mes remerciements car ce serait long.._

_Je vous remercie aussi pour avoir attendu la suite, même si je sais que vous n'aviez pas le choix :p ._

_Note de Jindri : __Je voulais dire que je trouve Severus en tant que père très marrant et que c'est une facette de lui que l'on ne soupçonne même pas. Est-ce qu'on saura pourquoi Severus s'occupe de Harry ? Et j'aime bien Harry qui veut pourrir la vie de Bella mdr. bonne continuation et à bientôt !_

_Merci a toi Jindri pour la correction ! _

_**Note : Vous avez dût remarquer que le titre à changer ! Que ce n'est plus 'Vampire versus Loup-Garou' mais 'Mission séduction, attention à toi ptit vampire !' cci est dû au fait que Yume ma fait remarquer qu'il était nul U.U même moi je le trouvais pas génial alors j'ai décider de changer ^^ !**_

_Sinon : Bonne Lecture _

**C**hapitre 3 : Le retour de l'enfant prodige pour les uns

Ou le retour du démon pour d'autre …

_Ce qui ne manqua pas ! Après lui avoir crié dessus pendant 1 heure, Sébastien alias Severus abandonna, partant vers la cuisine en pestant contre les « fichus Griffondor, même pas capables d'utiliser le truc moldu pour prévenir de son absence et qui revient comme si de rien n'était avec un sourire d'ange où il ne manquait plus que l'auréole sur la tête », faisant sourire le concerné qui le rejoignit et fit apparaître la dite auréole en prêchant les « bonnes paroles » pour un Serpentard en détresse. Cela fit pester encore plus l'ex mangemort et fit rire le survivant._

Alors que le jour se levait, un jeune homme aux traits androgynes et à la longue crinière ébène réfléchissait. Severus aurait appelé tout le monde, tout en faisant une crise cardiaque, s'il apprenait que Harry Potter savait réfléchir. Car oui, il savait réfléchir ET réfléchissait. En effet, séduire un vampire sexy ne s'improvise pas. Surtout quand on est des races ennemies à cause d'un « petit problème de fourrure », comme dit Remus. Alors il était là, assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine en train d'essayer de manger une tartine à la confiture de cerise et en s'en mettant plein le nez au passage. Car oui, il réfléchissait, mais faire autre chose en même temps se révélait un vrai parcours du combattant. Il avait déjà tartiné la table, mis du chocolat en poudre dans son jus de citrouille, et il avait même tartiné un reste de pizza avec de la mayonnaise et franchement, il n'avait pas trop apprécié le goût.

Et c'est comme ça que Severus le trouva en se levant. Assis sur une chaise, un coude dans son bol de lait (il avait fini par se rendre compte de son erreur), l'autre dans de la confiture. Avec dans la main une tartine qu'il s'étalait sur le nez avant qu'il ne se rende compte que la bouche, c'est plus bas et qu'il croque dedans.

Il fit le moins de bruit possible. Puis, sachant qu'après chaque tartine Harry buvait une gorgée de lait, il jeta un sort sur le bol qui se renversa sur les genoux du penseur amateur. Lui faisant pousser un cri tout sauf viril et fit se moquer Severus en ricanant. Puis, se reprenant, Harry se retourna, fit face à son père, et arbora une horrible tête à faire pâlir Fol'œil étant qu'il n'avait pas son cache sur le visage. Severus fit un pas en arrière, avisa la tête de son fils puis son état, pour dire avec moquerie :

-Si c'est comme ça que tu veux séduire ton vampire, tu peux attendre longtemps avant de l'avoir !

Voyant Harry reprendre une expression normale et contempler l'étendue des dégâts, il ricana encore, recevant un regard noir du seul œil du jeune homme. Ce dernier répondit :

-C'est ça ! Moque toi de moi je dirai rien !

-Mais je ne me moque pas de toi ! Voyons ! dit l'homme d'une voix mielleuse à souhait.

L'autre se contenta de secouer la tête, un léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Et ses cheveux, arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos, se balançant au gré de ceux de la tête lui donnant encore plus l'air androgyne. Malgré ce que certains pensent, se dit l'ancien mangemort, le fait que la moitié de son visage soit difforme ne le rend pas laid, il le rend même beau. Même si les gens regardent plus les cicatrices et la drôle de forme qu'ont donné les mâchoires du loup, le trouvant laid pour ça alors que ça lui donne du charme. Comme a dit Oscar Wilde : « Il est deux choses des plus émouvantes dans la vie : la laideur qui se sait, et la beauté qui s'ignore. ». Severus pensait qu'Harry illustrait très bien ce proverbe. Il se sait laid, tout en s'ignorant beau. Il dit lui-même qu'il n'a jamais été beau, ni intérieurement, ni extérieurement. Et que ce n'était pas ce visage horriblement déformé qui allait l'aider, lui avait-il dit. Enfin …, soupira intérieurement le maître des potions, de toute manière il a trouvé son compagnon, il ne lui reste plus qu'à le lui dire et le tour est joué ! Puis soudain, Severus fût horrifié par ses pensées. Tout en lui était en alerte. Des alertes qui lui disaient : Attention ! Pensées Griffondor introduites dans cerveau ! Attention ! Pensées Griff….

À des milliers de kilomètres de la panique intérieure de son mentor, Harry avait nettoyé magiquement sa chemise blanche et son jean aux couleurs délavées. En voyant l'heure, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'attacher sa belle crinière, la faisant voltiger au moindre mouvement. Puis voyant l'homme ténébreux plongé dans ses pensées, il avait souri et était parti au lycée en ne se souciant guère des états d'âmes du dit homme ténébreux.

Quand Severus remarqua enfin l'absence de son protégé, il eut un moment de solitude. Ceux pendant lesquels vous pensez bêtement quand vous atteignez la quarantaine un « je me fais vieux » qui vous fait déprimer toute la journée.

Harry alias Raphaël, tout aussi loin de la crise de la quarantaine de Severus alias Sébastien, était en train de regarder une fille. Assis dans sa voiture, à fixer une fille somme toute assez banale. Une fille aux longs cheveux châtains, lui arrivant jusqu'en dessous des omoplates. Les yeux d'une noisette banale et la peau de la couleur d'une craie. Bon, la métaphore n'était pas la meilleure, mais c'est la première chose qui venait à l'esprit du pauvre Griffondor qu'il était. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas la fille en elle-même qu'il regardait, mais ce qu'elle faisait. Et à qui. Ne voulant pas s'embrouiller, Harry se fit une liste intérieure : « Bon Ryry, récapitulons : une chose identifiée comme fille banale -qu'en passant je n'ai jamais vu au bahut-, est en train d'embrasser MON compagnon. ». Après cette simple constatation, le loup en lui bougea, réclamant vengeance par le sang de ce poisson sangsue qui collait la bouche de son âme sœur. Mais en même temps, le loup en lui était blessé. Car son âme sœur ne la repoussait pas. Cela lui déchirait le cœur.

Puis, comme touché par cette douleur, un des vampires tourna la tête vers lui. Un blond aux cheveux tombant sur la nuque. Ses yeux reflétaient la souffrance qu'il ressentait à travers le loup et son propre trouble en comprenant quelque chose que les autres ignoraient et l'observant avec des yeux compréhensifs.

Sortant de la voiture pour aller en Biologie, Harry prit un regard neutre, n'exprimant aucun sentiment. Il s'assit à la place qui lui avait été désignée, celle à côté de son compagnon, et attendit. Puis la fille banale de tout à l'heure arriva, pratiquement collée, comme un pot de colle, à son compagnon. Elle regarda à sa place, et dans ses yeux on put voir se refléter de la surprise. Alors elle demanda qui il était, question à laquelle Edward répondit par un « Raphaël Prince, le nouveau. ».

Enfin, elle s'avança et dit :

-Salut ! Je suis Bella Swan, tu dois être le nouveau, c'est ça ?

Il lui accorda un regard froid qui la fit frissonner et dit d'une voix polaire :

-Evidemment, c'est juste ce que tu as demandé à Edou !

-Edou ?

-Oui, Edou.

-Qui ?

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il dit d'une voix exaspérée :

-Edward Cullen, 17 ans, mon voisin de Bio. Celui auquel tu étais collé en entrant !

Elle jeta un regard vers celui-ci, qui hocha la tête, puis se retourna vers lui avec un sourire penaud en disant :

-Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu pourrais changer de place s'il te plaît ?

Voulant jouer le petit naïf il répondit :

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je voudrais être à côté d'Edward.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que …

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce…

-Pourquoi ?

-Par…

-Pourquoi ?

Il savait qu'elle était en train de se retenir de le frapper, aussi il ne put empêcher un sourire suffisant de franchir ses lèvres alors qu'elle cria un gros « MERDE ! LAISSE TOMBER ESPÈCE DE CON ! ». faisant se retourner plusieurs têtes vers eux. Ils la regardaient comme si des cornes lui avait poussées sur la tête. Ne voulant pas louper le spectacle, Harry tourna la tête vers elle. Mais il fut déçu quand il vit qu'elle n'avait, malheureusement, rien du tout.

En tout cas, il était fier de lui. Car, apparemment, elle avait la réputation d'une fille sage et sans histoires. Et là, il venait de casser le mythe en se faisant crier dessus. Et il était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, fier de lui pour cela.

Alors que son compagnon était assis à côté de lui et que le cours commençait, il se promit secrètement de chercher à pourrir sa vie. Du moins, tant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas son compagnon …

**F**in du Chapitre

_Bon bah maintenant je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : __**REVIEWS**__ ! Surtout ceux qui m'on mit en suivi ! Sinon, la prochaine fois, j'envoi le chapitre cas ceux qui m'on reviewer ! :D (je suis sadique je sais)_


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets dévoilés et le Poliss

_Bonjours ! merci pour tout les reviews ! je ne vais pas cité de personne car ce serais trop long ! Et merci à Jindri ma Bêta préférer pour sa super correction qui transforme toujours mes chapitres ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

**C**hapitre 4 : Secrets dévoilés et le Polisson.

_Alors que son compagnon était assis à côté de lui et que le cours commençait, il se promit secrètement de chercher à pourrir sa vie. Du moins, tant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas son compagnon …_

Alors que le professeur parlait des différences entre les cellules d'une poule et celles d'un oignon, Harry voulut jouer les innocents et questionner Edward :

- Dis Edou ? …

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi elle voulait ma place ?

-C'est ma petite amie.

Cette déclaration, sortie comme une évidence dans la bouche du vampire fit se serrer douloureusement le cœur du loup, lui donnant envie de pleurer. Mais il se retint et lui offrit son plus beau faux sourire, faisant se plisser les yeux d'Edward. Car celui-ci avait remarqué le petit éclat de tristesse qui traversa un instant l'œil de son voisin en essayant de lire ses pensées. Dés qu'il entra dans sa tête il ne sentit que du vide, puis il y eut une pensée qui le figea. « Même pas la peine d'essayer Edou, j'ai fermé mon esprit, et même ton don de vampire ne peut briser les barrières que j'ai installées. » Edward, toujours sous le choc, souffla de manière à ce que les humains n'entendent pas :

- Comment … ?

« Tu me prends peut-être pour un stupide clébard, mais je suis avant tout un sorcier ! Et pas n'importe lequel, attention ! Tu as devant toi le sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre, celui qui a battu le plus grand mage noir ! » répondit Harry en pensée.

-Un sorcier ? Mais …

« Harry Potter pour te servir mon petit vampire ! » répondit encore Harry par pensée, avec humour ! Il faut dire qu'il s'amusait beaucoup. Il faut bien mettre quelques informations en évidence si on veut qu'il sache des choses sur nous. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas un sorcier comme les autres ! Certes je suis loup-garou, mais j'ai quelques gênes vampire qui font que je suis tout aussi immortel que toi. »

Le vampire fronça les sourcils, essayant d'enregistrer comme il le faut les informations données par son voisin.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand la cloche sonna et que le loup-garou détala en courant, un large sourire collé sur le visage, l'œil pétillant de malice.

Alors que le vampire allait voir sa chère et tendre pour aller au prochain cours, Raphaël courait vers la bibliothèque du lycée, n'ayant aucune envie de suivre les prochains cours très ennuyeux, avec en prime des vampires puant à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Il s'installa à une table et dessina. Il dessina Severus habillé de rose, Drago en tutu et d'autres joyeusetés qui lui passèrent par la tête. Il était tellement dans ses crayons qu'il remarqua trop tard que le déjeuner était passé depuis deux heures et qu'il n'avait plus de cours pour la journée.

Content de lui mais affamé, Harry sortit du lycée en se disant qu'un petit détour à Portland ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Alors qu'il était en train de fumer une cigarette en conduisant, il se demanda s'il y aurait beaucoup de monde ce soir au Polisson, le bar qu'il avait découvert il y a 5 ans. Un petit cabaret chaleureux, avec une scène pour ceux qui animent les soirées. Il espérait vraiment que Remus serait là. Après tout, la pleine lune était demain soir et il avait envie de voir son petit bout de nana et son filleul !

Arrivé au parking il se gara, finit sa cigarette, en alluma une autre et entra dans le Polisson.

Tout de suite, il fut joyeusement accueilli par des « Salut Raph' ! » ou des « Content de te revoir Ryry ! » de la part des habitués. Il passa près du patron qui tenait le bar, échangea deux trois mots, puis monta sur la scène sous les acclamations du public.

Il prit le micro et déclara avec un grand sourire, totalement décontracté sur la scène :

-Salut ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Raphaël, mais appelez-moi Ryry ou Raph ! Je vais chanter des chansons de mon cru ! Pour les habitués, je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ? Oui ? Tant mieux ! Bon, ce soir je vais vous chanter _Etc_.**(1)**

Ensuite, il commença à chanter d'une voix rauque, les instruments l'accompagnant, sans remarquer qu'un petit clan de vampire s'était réuni :

-_Il faudrait que j'arrête de ne pas faire de sport__  
__Que je fasse une escale dans mes vagabondages__  
__Je me donne trop en spectacle, il faut qu' je fasse relâche__  
__Et que je coupe enfin ce poil que j'ai dans la main___

_Il faudrait que je cesse de boire plus que convenu__  
__Que je tienne mes promesses sans qu'elles ne se diluent__  
__Dans le rouge attrayant de ce vin délectable__  
__Qui réduit à néant mon côté respectable___

_Il faudrait que j'arrête de trousser la fée verte__  
__Qui ne me transformera jamais en poète__  
__Et les pensées profondes dans lesquelles je me noie__  
__Je devrais les cerner avec un regard froid___

_{__Refrain:__}__  
__Et je remets au lendemain ce que j'ai pas su faire hier__  
__Et je vais feignant l'effort, je ne peux pas dire que j'en sois fier__  
__A chaque jour suffit sa peine__  
__Etc.___

_Faut-il être un peu con pour vivre sans la mode__  
__Et ostensiblement en ignorer les codes ?__  
__A partir de bientôt, en bon consommateur,__  
__Je ferai de toutes marques la base de mes valeurs___

_Je tire sur le mégot trop souvent, je l'avoue__  
__Aux croisés du tabac qui se soucient de nous__  
__Je prends une bouffée, une pensée m'effleure__  
__"Les couloirs de la mort seront-ils non-fumeurs ?"___

_{Refrain}___

_Pour être un vrai winner, un battant, un killer__  
__Il faudrait que j' me lève aux aurores, comme une fleur__  
__La nuit portant conseil, je la suis jusqu'à tard__  
__Et quand je me réveille, je suis déjà en r' tard___

_Le temps sale mes tempes et tend à me prouver__  
__Que j' vais mourir, c'est sûr, d'arrêter d' respirer__  
__J'ai beau me dire que vivre c'est mourir quand même__  
__J'ai du mal quant à la perspective du chrysanthème___

_{Refrain}_

La chanson finie, les applaudissements commencèrent pour se transformer en ovation devant un Raphaël tout joyeux et un peu gêné par tant de succès.

Puis quand l'enthousiasme retomba, il les remercia, descendit de la scène et se dirigea vers le bar, prenant la bière offerte par le patron.

Il discutait joyeusement avec les habitués depuis près de deux heures, buvant les verres généreusement offerts par ceux-ci quand il vit quelque chose qui le troubla. Il vit les vampires puants, son compagnon et la fille banale du lycée discuter à voix basse en le regardant bizarrement, le faisant frissonner involontairement. Après encore deux heures de buverie, de cigarette et de rigolade, Harry sortit du Polisson, à peine éméché par l'alcool, et repartit vers Forks.

A peine eut-il mit un pied dans la maison qu'il fût attaqué par une boule multicolore qui lui sauta dans ses bras en criant un strident « PAPAAA ! ». Puis soudain, une boule châtain claire et un peu plus grande que la première l'imita en criant « PARAIIIIIIN ». Puis Harry vit son parrain d'adoption arriver et prit soudain peur, ne sachant s'il imiterait les deux petites boules accrochées à lui.

Voyant que son presque filleul commençait à paniquer en le regardant, il lui fit un sourire rassurant et dit d'une voix douce :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'attends mon tour pour te prendre dans mes bras, louveteau.

Raphaël soupira de soulagement tout en marmonnant qu'il n'était pas un louveteau, et serra les deux enfants dans ses bras.

Il les relâcha et les détailla d'un regard tendre. Il commença par celle qui l'avait appelé papa. C'était une petite fille de 5 ans. Ses cheveux, à l'origine aux belles boucles ébène, étaient du fait de la très bonne humeur de la jeune fille rose bonbon. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle avait révélé vers ses 2 ans son don de métamorphomage. Elle avait aussi les yeux d'un vert émeraude, comme son père, mais striés de bleu. Ce fait les rendaient encore plus intenses et magiques. Elle portait une belle robe blanche avec collant blanc et chaussure blanche, donnant un air angélique à ses traits qu'on devinait fins à travers ses rondeurs enfantines.

- Alors ma petite Niral **(2)**, tu vas bien ? demanda Harry

Celle-ci hocha vivement la tête et il se tourna vers le garçon de 10 ans qui lui faisait face. Il était châtain clair et arborait des yeux dorés comme ceux de son père mais sans la pupille qui devenait animal aux moments de forte émotion. Il avait hérité du don de métamorphomage de sa mère, mais le maîtrisait beaucoup mieux que la petite Niral, qu'il appelait la « petite cousine ». Il n'avait pas hérité de la lycanthropie de Remus, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier, mais avait la capacité de se transformer en loup. Lui était habillé tout en marron, sa couleur préférée.

-Et toi Teddy tu vas bien ? redemanda Harry

-Oui parrain ! Et toi ? répondit Teddy

Le dit parrain hocha la tête, les poussa un peu, et alla prendre Remus dans ses bras.

Celui-ci était habillé d'un sous pull à col roulé moulant et marron et d'un jean, tout ça complété par de vieilles converses.

-Et toi vieux loup ?

- Bien, mais tu peux parler louveteau ! répondit le dit vieux loup avec un sourire.

-Et puis d'abord je suis pas un louveteau, même si c'est toi le « chef de la meute », qui je te rappelle, n'a que toi et moi, je suis pas un petit ! J'ai 21 ans je te rappelle !

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'avec ton apparence de 16 ans on oublie facilement que tu as 5 ans de plus.

-Ouais, mais tu sais où il est le vieux grincheux ?

-Qui est le vieux grincheux ? répondit le dit vieux grincheux

Harry se retourna avec un hoquet de surprise et eut un sourire crispé en voyant la tête du maître des potions. Il a la tête de ses mauvais jours, pensa Harry, je pense que cette fois j'aurais mieux fait de me taire ….

**F**in du Chapitre

**Etc de Yves Jamait **

**Niral est un prénom originaire d'Inde qui signifie unique calme. Désolé j'ai pas pue m'empêcher de mettre sa signification, mais ça dit pourquoi il est « bizarre » le prénom, et pour les plus intelligents c'est un indice sur le passé de la petite. Donc tout le monde à leur cerveau ! XD**

Commentaire de Jindri : J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre. Edward essaye enfin de lire les pensées de Harry et c'est très instructif lol. Ce Harry est définitivement OOC mais je suppose que c'est normal vu que tu lui as créé un passé différent de celui de J.. Je préfère même ce Harry-là à celui des livres lol. Les deux enfants sont vraiment trop géniaux. Mais j'adore tous les enfants de toute façon. Le moment où Harry chante est super, j'ai adoré. Enfin, je dois dire que j'ai hâte de voir les choses évoluer entre Edward et Harry. Bon courage pour la suite !

_Oui je suis sadique d'arrêter ici, mais là, je séchais complètement ! Déjà que j'ai mis mon petit fantasme dans se chapitre ! (Harry avec un gosse alors qu'il est célibataire, no spoiler je dirais tous dans un autre chapitre :D) _

_Maintenant :__**REVIEWS**__ ! Surtout ceux qui m'on mit en suivi ! Sinon, la prochaine fois, j'envoi le chapitre cas ceux qui m'on reviewer ! :D ( je suis sadique je sais)_


End file.
